It is therefore an object of the present invention to unify the control of the infotainment functions and the seat functions.
In known seats for aircraft, trains and the like, control units are provided for so-called infotainment functions, which in the simplest case include volume and programs selection for audio transmissions. In more convenient units, particularly in aircraft, the control unit also includes control means for TV, video, e-mail, internet functions and, where appropriate, the telephone. Control units of this kind are physically and functionally separate from the control units for seat functions, which comprise seat adjustment and, where required, other seat functions.
When the controls for infotainment and for seat control are separately arranged in the way described, it is on the one hand necessary for this to be fitted and wired in the seat separately, which means that fitting is more expensive. On the other hand, the passengers are faced with two different control units, which may possibly be positioned in different places and may need to be operated in different ways. In practice, this is undesirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to unify the control of the infotainment functions and the seat functions. This is achieved by a control device having the features given in claim 1.